When determining whether a user is fatigued, a device can utilize one or more sensors to detect a rate of blinking of the user's eyes. The device can compare the detected rate of blinking to a normal rate of blinking. If the detected rate of blinking is beyond or below the normal rate of blinking, the device can determine that the user fatigued. Additionally, the sensors can detect whether the user's eyes are gradually closing. If the sensor detects that the user's eyes are gradually closing, the device can also determine that the user is becoming fatigued.